Into The World Owari No Seraph
by sherrysakura99
Summary: Dua sahabat yang sama-sama seorang otaku bertemu dengan om-om pedofil yang ngaku sebagai jin lampu pemberian nenek-nenek yang mereka tolong. "aku akan memberi kalian satu permintaan?"/"a-aku ingin pergi ke dunia Owari No Seraph bersama Alicechan", bisakah mereka bertahan hidup di sana?. (Chapter 3: Kematian)
1. Chapter 1: Permintaan

_Pembukaan~_

 _Hai semua, disini saya selaku Author akhirnya memutuskan untuk menambah daftar cerita saya dikarenakan cerita ini sudah menjamur di laptop saya dan minta di publish. Kali ini saya mampir ke fandomnya ONS, silahkan menikmati ceritanya._

 **.**

 **OWARI NO SERAPH ©** **KAGAMI TAYAKA**

 **INTO THE WORLD OWARI NO SERAPH © SHERRYSAKURA99**

 **.**

 **WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti timeline dari ONS dengan sedikit tambahan dari saya.**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rate:T**

 **Pair: Hyakuya Yuuichirou X OC (Alexandra Alice)**

 **Hyakuya Mikaela X OC (Miwa Hanabi)**

 _._

 **Chapter 1: Permintaan.**

 _._

 _Alice Pov~_

"Hei-hei coba lihat tidakkah Akachan dan Kurochan terlihat serasi?."

"Hee aku lebih suka Kuroko dengan Kagami daripada dengan Akashi."

"Selain itu aku baru saja dapat doujinnya Karma dan Nagisa yang baru loh."

"Hountoni desuka?, aku mau lihat, aku mau lihat."

"Hee semangat sekali, aku juga punya doujinnya NarutoXSasuke juga MikaelaXYuuichiro."

"Kalau Naruto dan Sasuke aku juga mau lihat, tapi kalau Mika-sama dan Yuuichiro aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?."

"Soalnya Mika-sama itu milikku, dan tidak boleh dimiliki siapapun termasuk Yuuichiro."

"Hahahaha kau ini fujoshi tapi seleramu pada pria untuk pasanganmu cukup tinggi juga ya."

"Iya benar-benar, mana ada cowok yang sekeren Mikaela di sekolah ini."

Ya kira-kira seperti itulah obrolan para gadis pengidap penyakit fujoshi yang aku dengar setiap harinya, kadang-kadang aku tidak habis pikir apa untungnya memasangkan laki-laki dengan laki-laki juga, 'jeruk kok makan jeruk' istilanya sih seperti itu. Untungnya di kelasku belum ada yang terkena virus 'homo'gen, tapi kalau virus fujoshi sudah banyak disini, bahkan salah satu sahabatku juga terkena virus itu gegara gak sengaja nonton anime yang berbau 'homo'gen ditambah para karakternya itu punya wajah cantik alias ikemen jadi klop dah, ibaratkan itu kayak makanan Sushi ditambah fruit cake plus ice cream coklat (memikirkan makanan jadi lapar), sejak saat itu yang dia omongin selalu BL, apalagi wajah-wajah yang imut kayak Kuroko, Akashi, Nagisa, Ciel, Naruto (walau aku rasa dia bukan cowok yang imut -.-) dan masih banyak lagi. Huh untung aku cewek yang sabar menghadapi kelakuan sahabatku satu itu kalau enggak udah ku getok kepalanya pakai pedang kayuku.

"Kau menggerutu lagi Alicechan." Tiba-tiba saja orang yang lagi aku bicarakan udah muncul begitu saja dihadapanku, huft untungnya aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku untuk gak mukul wajahnya pakek buku yang aku bawa, kalau gak image kudere yang sudah aku bagun akan runtuh seketikah.

"A-aku gak menggerutu kok." Jawabku mengalihkan pandanganku dari makhluk fujoshi satu ini, tapi sekarang aku malah melihat seringai muncul dari wajahnya.

"Kau menggerutu aku tau itu, pasti kau lagi mikirin aku kan?, dasar tsundere." Ukh selain fujoshi, jail, dia juga selalu bisa membaca pikiranku dengan sempurnah.

"Hah terserah kau sajalah." Jawabku kembali menekuni aktifitasku yang sempat diganggu, sedangkan dia menggembungkan pipinya tanda kalau dia sedang kesal, hah dasar selalu seperti itu kalau dia sedang ngambek atau aku tidak peduli dengannya. Gemas dengan sikapnya itu aku langsung mencubit pipi kirinya.

"E-ettae, lepaskan Elice."

"Hai, hai, mangkannya jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kau gak imut tau."

"Huh Alicechan gak asyik ah." Ucapnya sambil meletakan kepalanya dimeja.

Miwa Hanabi namanya, umur 16th tinggi 160cm berat 45kg, surai berwarna kuning khas bule sedangkan irisnya berwarna abu-abu. Seorang fujoshi akut tapi masih menyukai laki-laki (maksudnya kalau untuk dirinya sendiri dia masih straig) lalu laki-laki yang disukainya itu adalah karakter 2D bernama Hyakuya Mikaela atau dia biasa memanggilnya Mika-sama, dia suka hal-hal yang berbau manis dan imut. Sifatnya dare-dare karena dia orang yang ceria malah kelewatan ceria, manja tapi kalau sama aku aja, tapi dia hebat dalam memanah karena sekali dia melepaskan anak panah dari busurnya maka anak panah itu selalu mengenai targetnya, ya walau diluar terlihat lemah sih, mungkin benar apa kata pepatah 'jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya' dan salah satu contohnya adalah sahabatku itu.

Kalau aku namaku Alexandra Alice, umur 16th, tinggi 165cm berat 47kg, surai berwarna hitam dengan iris biru velvet. Aku straig dan seorang otaku tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum menemukan pemuda yang cocok buat dijadikan pacar aka high quality jomblo, sifat kudere menurutku, tapi menurut Hanabi aku tuh tsundere, memang aku Tsundere dari mananya coba?, lalu keahlianku sendiri aku ahli dalam kendo dan menjuari banyak turnamen dalam olahraga itu.

Aku dan Hanabi sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, walau derajat kami sangatlah berbeda, Hanabi itu orang kaya, perusahaan orang tuanya punya cabang dimana-mana, bahkan mungkin hampir disetiap daerah di Jepang ada perusahaan Miwa disana. Sedangkan aku sudah bersyukur untuk dapat hidup, bukan berarti aku miskin loh ya, aku ini orang yang serbah berkecukupan, cukup buat makan, cukup buat tidur, cukup lah pokoknya. Aku tinggal disebuah apartemen kecil sendirian tanpa orang tua karena mereka sudah meninggal saat aku masih SMP, dan untuk mencukupi biayaku sehari-hari aku mengambil kerja part time di restaurant ataupun toko-toko. Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang tinggal di rumah mewah yang berada di komplek orang-orang kaya, tapi walaupun begitu dia tidak sombong atau memamerkan kekayaannya pada orang lain, justru dia lebih sering berbaur dengan teman-teman sekelas ataupun denganku.

"Alicechan kali ini kau melamun." Ucap Hanabi menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan wajahku, ah sepertinya mengingat masa-masa saat aku bertemu dengan Hanabi membuatku jadi melamun.

"Eh maaf, ada apa?."

"Hari ini manga ONS bakalan terbit loh, ayo kita beli, soalnya aku ingin melihat wajah Mika-sama, kyaa." Ajaknya dengan semangat bahkan aku sempat melihat background love-love ditambah bunga-bunga berada di belakangnya. Tuh kan apa yang aku bilang, dia itu benar-benar menyukai, iie mencintai karakter dari Hyakuya Mikaela ini.

"Yah boleh saja, aku juga penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya."

"Hee kau penasaran dengan kalanjutan ceritanya atau ingin melihat Hyakuya Yuuichiro?." Goda Hanabi menaik turunkan alisnya disertai cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Chi-chigauyo, a-aku tertarik dengan ceritanya kok." Jawabku mengalihkan wajahku darinya, ukh aku yakin kalau wajahku memerah.

"Hehehe kau tidak usah berbohong Alicechan, dasar tsundere."

"Tsundere janaio."

"Maa maa daijoubu daijoubu, selama itu bukan Mika-sama aku akan merestui hubungan kalian."

"Hah kau ini, itukan hanya karakter 2D lupakan saja, lagipula kau tidak akan bisa menikah dengan karakter itu."

"Hee jangan menghancurkan impian dari anak polos seperti aku, Alicechan hidoii." Ucapnya berpura-pura seperti akan menangis.

"Apanya yang polos, tampang fujoshi sepertimu gak ada polos-polosnya, aku yakin kau selalu membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak antara para karakter 'homo'gen."

"Cara mengatakanmu benar-benar kejam Alice, kau melukai perasaanku." Ucapnya kali ini sambil duduk dilantai dan disinari cahaya di atasnya, hey dari mana cahaya misterius itu.

"Sudahlah hentikan acting itu, bahkan pemain opera pun tidak selebay itu." Komentarku tanpa menoleh kearah Hanabi, belum sempat dia menjawab komentarku sensei sudah masuk kedalam kelas, huft diselamatkan oleh sensei.

 _ **~Into The World Owari No Seraph~**_

Pulang sekolah (lebih tepatnya pulang dari latihan klub) sesuai janji kami membeli manga ONS di toko buku langganan kami, untungnya aku masih punya cukup uang untuk membeli manga itu soalnya akhir-akhir ini keuanaganku menipis. Hah sepertinya aku harus bertahan dengan memakan mie instan selama seminggu ini sampai gajiku turun.

"Ne ne habis ini kita makan di FF Burger yuk?." Ajak Hanabi memandang kearah bangunan FF Burger yang ada di depan kami, haduh nih anak gak tau ya kalau keuanganku sedang menipis gegara beli manga ini.

"Gomen Hanachan sepertinya aku tidak bi-."

"Daijoubu aku yang teraktir kok."

"Ta-tapi." Belum sempat aku memprotes dia sudah menyeretku masuk ke restaurant cepat saji itu dan meletakanku disalah satu bangku untuk dua orang di dekat jendela.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan belikan makanan ya." Dan dengan begitu dia melesat menuju konter pemesanan makanan. Hah dia selalu tau kalau aku sedang tidak punya uang atau sedang menipis, kadang aku merasa tidak enak karena dia lebih sering mentraktirku, tapi saat aku ingin mentraktirnya dia selalu menolak dan mengatakan.

" _Aku mentraktir Alicechan karena kau satu-satunya sahabat yang paling mengerti diriku, iie aku sudah menganggap Alicechan seperti kakakku sendiri, kau berada disampingku saja sudah cukup untukku."_ Kalaupun aku memaksanya dia akan marah jadi aku membiarkannya saja.

"Satu-satunya sahabat yang mengerti dirinya ya, justru aku malah berpikir kalau dia yang paling mengerti diriku." Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus ketikah mengingat perkataannya waktu itu.

"Ada apa ini?, tumben sekali Alicechan tersenyum seperti itu." Ucap Hanabi meletakan satu nampan berisi makanan didepanku lalu mengambil tempat duduk dihadapanku.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, oh ya kapan-kapan aku yang traktir ya?."

"Mou kau masih memikirkan soal itu, kan sudah aku bilang kalau-."

"Onegai, aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu, makan malam dirumahku juga boleh, aku bisa memasak makanan kesukaanmu, kau tau aku merasa tidak enak setiap kali kau mentraktirku makanan sedangkan aku tidak pernah memberimu apapun." Ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku, Hanabi sempat terdiam lalu aku mendengar suara kekehan darinya.

"Hehehe bilang saja kalau kau ingin dinner berdua denganku Alicechan, aish kau manis sekali."

"Chi-chigau, sudah aku bilang kan kalau ini untuk balas budi saja."

"Hai hai, baiklah aku menerima ajakanmu, tapi masakan yang enak ya." Ucapnya tersenyum manis kearahku bukan sebuah senyuman poker face yang selalu dia tunjukan pada orang-orang.

"Tentu, akan aku masakan makanan yang bakal membuatmu ketagian."

"Wah aku sudah tidak sabar soalnya makananmu memang yang terbaik."

"Tentu saja."

"Hehehe, ne Alicechan sebelum pulang kita jalan-jalan sebentar ya, sudah lama loh kita gak jalan-jalan."

"Eh tapi ini sudah malam, nanti orang tuamu mencari-."

"Aku mohon ya." Pintanya menagkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah, aku menyergit heran melihat sikapnya itu, biasanya kalau dia memohon sampai seperti ini pasti ada masalah.

"Hah baiklah, kita akan jalan-jalan setelah ini."

"Yeey Alicechan baik deh, arigato." Ucapnya sambil memeluk leherku dengan wajah ceria membuatku tersenyum melihat tingkah childish dari Hanabi. Kami melanjutkan makan kami sambil mengobrol banyak hal, entah itu masalah di kelas, klub maupun anime atau manga, dia juga mengajakku mengobrol soal pair boyXboy yang aku tanggapi seadanya saja, sampai semua makanan habis dan kami memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar di kota. Hanabi juga sempat menarikku ke tokoh aksesoris dan membeli kalung dengan liontin panah dengan ukiran nama Miwa Hanabi untukku sedangkan Hanabi liontin dua pedang ganda membentuk huruf X dengan ukiran nama Alexandra Alice (ceritanya tukeran gitu). Setelah itu kami kembali berjalan di sekitar Harajuku yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

"Ne ne Alicechan kita beli ice cream yuk." Ajak Hanabi menunjuk kearah penjual ice cream yang berada tak jauh dari kami berdua, eh belum sempat aku menjawab dia sudah menarikku ke abang penjual ice cream itu. Hanabi membelikan ice cream coffee untukku dan ice cream coklat untuknya lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di bench yang terletak di pinggir jalanan dekat dengan toko bunga.

"Hei Alicechan, bagaimana ya jika kejadian di ONS juga terjadi ditempat ini, apa mereka para orang dewasa akan mati?." Tanya Hanabi menatap lurus kedepan.

"Hmm kau bicara apa?, yang akan selamat hanya anak-anak di bawah usia 13th, tentunya kita juga akan ikut mati baka." Jawabku memukul pelan kepala Hanabi dengan pedang kayu milikku membuatnya sempat meringis kesakitan.

"Ukh benar juga ya, tapi setidaknya aku tidak perlu melihat mereka lagi." Ucapnya sambil menundukan kepalanya, ternyata benar kalau dia sedang ada masalah.

"Orang tuamu lagi?, kali ini apa yang mereka lakukan?." Aku melihat tubuhnya sempat menegang sesaat, sudah aku duga kalau ini masalah orang tuanya lagi.

"Tadi mereka bertengkar hebat dan aku melihat mereka saling memukul satu sama lain, lalu otousan mengatakan.

" _Aku sudah menggugat cerai dirimu yang tidak becus menjadi istri."_

" _Oh bagus, dengan begitu aku tak perlu berurusan dengan suami sepertimu lagi."_

Saat aku ingin melerai mereka, mereka malah memukulku dan mengatakan ini bukan urusan anak kecil, a-aku sudah tidak tahan Alicechan, aku sudah tidak tahan berada dikeluarga itu." Jelasnya, airmatapun lolos dari pelupuk matanya serta suara isak tangis mulai terdengar. Memang walau Hanabi kaya dan dari keluarga bangsawan sekalipun itu tidaklah menjamin kebahagiaan dirinya, justru sebaliknya dia sebenarnya lebih menderita secara batin. Aku memeluknya membiarkan dia menangis dipelukanku untuk sementara waktu.

"A-aku tidak ingin pulang dulu kerumah, aku ti-tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

"Wakatta, kau bisa tidur di apartemenku dulu dan mengobati bekas pukulan dari mereka ya."

"Ha-hai, arigato Alicechan."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, sudah sewajarnya sebagai sahabat kita saling membantu kan." Jawabku melepas pelukanku dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan sapu tanganku. Karena hari semakin malam, kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemenku, tapi ditengah jalan aku melihat seorang nenek-nenek tua yang ingin menyebrang jalan, jadilah kami menolong nenek-nenek itu dulu.

"Terima kasih kalian baik sekali pada orang tua ini." Ucap nenek itu tersenyum kearah kami.

"Sama-sama nek." Jawab Hanabi dengan senyuman tulus diwajahnya.

"Sebagai gantinya nenek berikan ini pada kalian ya." Nenek itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan memberi kami sebuah teko tapi lebih mirip seperti lampu ajaibnya Aladin.

"Tidak usah nek, kami menolong dengan ikhlas kok." Tolakku halus.

"Tidak apa-apa ambilah, kalian pantas mendapatkannya." Nenek itu masih memaksa kami untuk mengambil teko itu, akhirnya dengan terpaksa dan karena aku kasihan dengan wajah memelas nenek itu aku menerima lampu pemberian nenek tersebut dan memasukannya kedalam tas, sedangkan nenek itu langsung pergi dari hadapan kami. Tak mau ambil pusing, kami kembali melanjutkan perjalan menuju apartemenku.

"Tadaima." Ucapku begitu masuk kedalam walau aku tau tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Aku melepas sepatuku dan meletakannya kedalam rak sepatu begitu juga dengan Hanabi.

"Kau mau mandi dulu?, biar aku siapkan kamar tamu-."

"Iie aku ingin tidur bersama Alicechan boleh."

"Hah baiklah kau boleh tidur di kamarku, bersikan dirimu dulu aku akan siapkan baju tidurmu."

"Hai roger." Jawabnya dan segera melesat kekamar mandi, aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihat sikapnya itu lalu pergi menuju kamar guna mencari piama untuk Hanabi. Baru setelah Hanabi selesai mandi, aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi lalu aku mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian santai, tapi aku memakai jaket dikarenakan aku mematikan penghangat udara, penghematan-penghematan, lagipula ini sudah memasuki musim gugur jadi terasa begitu dingin.

"Kau sedang apa Hanachan?." Tanyaku melihat kearah Hanabi yang saat ini sedang memandang kearah lampu pemberian nenek itu.

"Ini perasaanku saja atau lampu ini mirip seperti lampu ajaibnya Aladin?."

"Memang ini mirip kok." Jawabku mendekat kearah Hanabi dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ne ne ada tulisan di sampingnya, ini seperti tulisan yunani kuno, Alicechan kau bisa membacanya?." Tanya Hanabi menunjuk kearah sebuah tulisan yang terlihat mirip dengan tulisan Yunani kuno.

"Sebentar kayaknya aku punya buku bahasa Yunani kuno deh, dimana ya." Aku mencari buku bahasa Yunani kuno di rak buku dan akhirnya aku menemukannya terselip diantara buku sejarah dan manga Naruto.

"Ah ini dia, sebentar biar aku cari, hmm bunyinya 'gosoklah aku maka impianmu akan menjadi kenyataan' begitu."

"Masakah ini benar-benar lampu ajaib?."

"Aku tidak tau?, lagipula mana ada yang namanya magic di jaman teknologi seperti ini."

"Hee siapa tau kan, ne ne gosoklah dulu Alicechan?."

"Kenapa harus aku?." Tanyaku menatap sweetdrop pada Hanabi.

"Soalnya kau yang paling berani disini, ayolah please." Pintanya memasang puppy eyes andalannya, ukh terpaksa aku harus menuruti perintanya. Aku menggosok-gosok pelan lampu itu.

1 menit

.

2 menit

.

5 menit

.

8 menit

.

10 menit

.

Bahkan lampunya sampai kinclong loh gara-gara digosok terus menerus.

"Kan sudah aku bilang kalau gak akan terjadi apa-apa." Ucapku dengan wajah kesal, pasalnya tanganku capek dari tadi disuruh gosok tuh lampu.

"Hah sayang sekali, padahal aku pikir akan ada yang keluar dari situ."

"Lupakan sajalah." Ucapku berniat meletakan lampu itu di rak tapi terhenti begitu asap keluar dari ujung lubangnya dan asapnya cukup tebal.

"Uhuk uhuk asap apa ini."

"Uhuk cepat buka jendelanya." Kami berdua segera berlari menuju balkon dan membuka pintu balkon itu lebar-lebar. Aku langsung menghirup nafas segar sebanyak-banyaknya begitu juga dengan Hanabi lalu menoleh kearah lampu ajaibnya. Aku terkejut mendapati seseorang pria tengah duduk di atas meja tersenyum manis kearah kami.

"Kyaa ada om-om pedofil mirip Sebastian tapi pakek baju adat Jawa di ruang tamu."

"Hanachan cepat ambil busurmu, biar aku mengambil pedang kayuku."

"Hai."

"Wow wow tenang ladies, aku disini tidak akan menculik kalian, lagipula kalian kan yang sudah memanggilku." Ucap pria itu membuat kami berdua saling bepandangan.

"Kapan kita manggil om-om pedofil itu."

"Entah seingatku kita cuma berdua disini."

"Hey bisakah kalian berhenti memanggilku om-om pedofil dan juga tadi kalian kan yang menggosok lampu itu, aku ini jin dalam lampu itu tau." Jelasnya memandang kesal kearah kami, eh dia bilang dia itu jin lampu.

"HEEEE."

"Uso."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Imposible." Ucap kami bersamaan yang sempat membuat pria itu menutup kupingnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku memang jin dalam lampu itu, nah karena kalian sudah memanggilku aku akan beri kalian satu permintaan, monggo." Ucapnya sembari menggerakan jempol tangan kanannya, tentunya membuat kami berdua sweetdrop.

'Tampang kayak Sebastian Michaelish tapi ngomongnya kok medok banget ya, belum lagi pakaian adat Jawa yang dia kenakan terlihat aneh.' Itulah yang ada dipikiran kami berdua saat ini. (Author: anda bayangkan saja pria itu mengenakan pakaian adat Jawa yang kayak di iklan rokok itu loh :D)

"Beneran kau akan mengabulkan permintaan kami?." Tanyaku memandang curiga pada jin itu.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kenapa hanya satu permintaan?, biasanya tiga?." Tanya Hanabi.

"Ah kalau itu, wani piro?." Jawab sang jin sambil menggesek-gesekkan jari telunjuk dengan jempol tangan kanannya, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tingkah absurd dari jin paling absurd sepanjang masa.

"Aku rasa permintaan itu aku berikan saja padamu Hanachan."

"Eh cotto kenapa aku, kau tidak ingin menggunakannya Alicechan?." Tanya Hanabi yang aku jawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

"Ta-tapi."

"Sudahlah cepat minta sana."

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku ingin pergi ke dunia Owari No Seraph bersama dengan Alicechan." Pintanya membuatku sempat terkejut dengan permintaannya.

"Cotto kenapa tiba-tiba?."

"Aku sudah muak berada didunia ini, lagipula aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Mika-sama, tidak apa-apa kan Alicechan."

"Souka, baiklah jika kau memang menginginkannya." Jawabku tersenyum kearahnya yang dibalas senyuman olehnya.

"Baiklah aku akan mengabulkannya seka-."

"Tunggu kami ingin siap-siap dulu boleh?." Pintaku pada jin itu.

"Oh tentu silahkan jika kalian ingin bersiap-siap." Langsung saja aku berlari menuju kamarku dan memasukan beberapa barang yang aku butuhkan kedalam tas ransel ukuran kecil juga mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian hangat dan jaket, sedangkan Hanabi mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan dress selutut warna hitam ditambah dengan cardigan warna abu-abu.

"Baiklah kami sudah selesai." Ucapku mendekat kearah jin itu.

"Ah akhirnya, tapi aku harus peringatkan pada kalian bahwa akan ada sedikit perubahan dalam diri kalian, jadi jangan kaget ya."

"Hai hai kami mengerti, bisa kita percepat saja." Ucap Hanabi tidak sabaran.

"Aw kau sangat tidak sabaran ya, baiklah cring…cring…cring…pergilah kalian ke dunia Owari No Seraph." Ucap jin menjetikkan jarinya, are kenapa mataku terasa berat ya?, terakhir yang kulihat hanya seringai dari jin itu sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

 _ **~Into The World Owari No Seraph~**_

"…chan."

"Alicechan." Ukh siapa sih yang berani membangunkanku?, aku membuka mataku perlahan dan menoleh keseorang anak perempuan bersurai abu-abu dengan iris yang sama seperti surainya, siapa?.

"Kau siapa?." Tanyaku setelah mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk, sedangkan dia hanya memandangku dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku ini Hanabi Alicechan, masak kau gak ngenalin sahabatmu sendiri sih?." Jawabnya masih denga wajah kesal, tunggu sebentar Hanabi?, aku mempertajam pengelihatanku dan benar saja irisnya sama seperti iris Hanabi juga kalung yang ada dilehernya sama seperti milik Hanabi.

"Hanabi kah, tapi bukankah rambutmu warnanya kuning, kok sekarang jadi abu-abu?."

"Aku gak tau, warna rambutmu juga berumah jadi biru kayak warna rambutnya Yuki Makoto walau iris matamu masih berwarna sama."

"Eh benarkah?."

"Emm coba saja lihat di kaca." Aku mengambil kaca dari dalam tasku dan melihat tampilan wajahku. Wajah ini sama seperti wajah di anime dan benar kata Hanabi kalau warna rambutku berubah menjadi biru.

"Keren, tapi kenapa kita jadi anak kecil begini?."

"Iiihh kau gak ingat ya kalau virus itu akan membunuh manusia diatas usia 13th, pastinya jin itu berpikir sebaiknya kita dirubah menjadi anak kecil kan, hah Alicechan jangan bilang saat kau disini kau berubah menjadi bodoh."

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku hanya masih bingung saja." Jawabku berdiri dari posisi dudukku lalu membersikan rok yang aku kenakan. Tak lama hujanpun datang mengguyur kota ini.

"Ah gawat hujan."

"Ayo kita berteduh di tempat itu dulu." Aku menarik tangan Hanabi menuju kedepan kafe dan bertedu disana, ya walau bagian rambut dan pundak sempat basah setidaknya kami bisa berteduh sejenak.

"Di-dinginnya." Ucap Hanabi sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya.

"Hah kau ini seharusnya tadi membawa jaket bukannya cardigan."

"Habis aku tidak tau kalau bakalan hu-." Ucapnya terputus begitu aku meletakan jaket yang tadi sempat aku pakai keatas kepalanya.

"Pakai itu dan jangan banyak protes."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan dingin seperti ini." Jawabku berbohong padanya, sebenarnya aku cukup kedinginan loh tapi aku lebih tidak tega melihat Hanabi kedinginan seperti tadi.

"Hujannya tidak reda-reda ya."

"Kau benar."

"Ngomong-ngomong kita akan tidur dimana?, kita kan tidak punya rumah?."

"Hah benar juga, tidak mungkin kita tidur di taman karena pasti kondisinya saat ini sedang basah."

"Emm kalau begitu kita pergi ke panti asuhan Hyakuya saja?."

"Itu tidak mungkin, kita tidak tau panti asuhan itu dimana, lagipula aku tidak tau apa mereka mengijinkan kita untuk tinggal dan alasan apa yang akan kita pakai nantinya untuk meyakinkan mereka."

"Hee kalau untuk membuat alasan serahkan saja padaku, aku pandai loh dalam membuat alasan.'

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan serahkan hal itu padamu nanti, sekarang kita hanya perlu tau dimana panti asuhan itu berada."

"Kita tanya saja pada warga sekitar."

"Ide yang bagus, kau disini dulu ya dan jangan kemana-mana aku akan segera kembali." Perintahku dan berlari menuju kearah seorang ibu-ibu yang berdiri di halte bus, untungnya ibu-ibu itu tau dimana letak panti asuhan Hyakuya dan mau menggambarkan denanya. Setelah itu aku kembali menghampiri Hanabi yang masih berdiri di depan kafe itu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan lokasi panti asuhan Hyakuya."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi ayo kita kesana." Kamipun memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke panti asuhan Hyakuya walau harus hujan-hujanan, tapi akhirnya kami sampai ditempat tujuan. Ya sebuah bangunan dengan plank nama 'panti asuhan Hyakuya'.

"Kita sepertinya sudah sampai, uhuk, uhuk." Akh sial sepertinya penyakitku kambuh, aku tidak bisa menunjukannya pada Hanabi

"Alicechan kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Hanabi dengan wajah khawatir.

"Iie daijoubu, ayo kita ma-."

"Adik-adik sedang apa kalian disini?." Tanya sebuah suara dibelakang kami, eh bukannya itu pengasuh dari panti ini ya, aku langsung mengerling kearah Hanabi yang juga melirik kearahku.

"A-ano ka-kami tidak punya tempat tinggal, orang tuaku membuangku sedangkan orang tua Alicechan sudah meninggal, ji-jika diperbolehkan kami ingin tinggal disini." Pinta Hanabi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Okey aku akui aktingnya sungguh menakjubkan, lihat saja wanita itu langsung luluh melihat wajah memohon Hanabi.

"Tentu saja kalian boleh tinggal disini, ini rumah baru kalian." Jawab wanita itu tersenyum lembut kearah kami lalu membawa kami masuk kedalam, seketikah para penghuni panti asuhan yang didominasi oleh anak-anak mendekat kearah kami lebih tepatnya sih mendekat kearah wanita itu.

"Sensei kenapa lama sekali."

"Kami sempat khawatir kau tidak akan-eh, kakak-kakak ini siapa?." Tanya salah satu penghuni panti asuhan. Aku melihat sekeliling dan menemukan dua orang anak laki-laki yang merupakan main karakter dari Owari No Seraph, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyakuya Yuuichiro dan Hyakuya Mikaela. Aku sebenarnya ingin memperingatkan Hanabi agar tidak terlalu over saat bertemu dengan Mika, tapi terlambat, dia sudah berlari kearahnya dan menjabat tangannya.

"Na-namaku Hanabi, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini, yo-yoroshiku onegaisimasu." Ucapnya kelewat semangat dengan wajah bersemu merah, sedangkan Mika yang disana sempat terkejut tapi segera di gantikan dengan suara kekehan dari mulutnya.

"A-ah maafkan aku."

"Iie iie daijoubu, namaku Mikaela yoroshiku ne Hanabichan." Ucap Mika tersenyum manis kearah Hanabi.

"K-kawaii, kyaa kau benar-benar imut Mika-sama." Ucap Hanabi yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya hingga mereka berdua jatuh, aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweetdrop begitu juga dengan Yuuichiro. Tuh kan sudah aku duga kalau dia akan terlalu over saat bertemu dengan Mika.

"Bagaimana denganmu?, siapa namamu gadis kecil?." Tanya Wanita yang masih berdiri disampingku tersenyum kearahku.

"Alice, namaku Alice yoroshiku uhuk uhuk." Jawab di selinggi dengan batuk yang menyerangku.

"Kau sepertinya sakit Alicechan, wajahmu memerah."

"A-aku baik-baik saja sensei sungguh uhuk." Ais batuk ini benar-benar mengangguku dan juga kenapa kepalaku berkunang-kunang.

 _Bruk…_

"ALICECHAN."

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

Yup sampai disini dulu ya ceritanya, terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!.**

 **.**

 **See You Next** **Chapter 2: Jadian**


	2. Chapter 2: Jadian

_**Flasback Chapter 1:**_

" _ **Alice, namaku Alice yoroshiku uhuk uhuk." Jawab di selinggi dengan batuk yang menyerangku.**_

" _ **Kau sepertinya sakit Alicechan, wajahmu memerah."**_

" _ **A-aku baik-baik saja sensei sungguh uhuk." Ais batuk ini benar-benar mengangguku dan juga kenapa kepalaku berkunang-kunang.**_

 _ **Bruk…**_

" _ **ALICECHAN."**_

 **.**

 **OWARI NO SERAPH ©** **KAGAMI TAYAKA**

 **INTO THE WORLD OWARI NO SERAPH © SHERRYSAKURA99**

 **.**

 **WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti timeline dari ONS dengan sedikit tambahan dari saya.**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rate:T**

 **Pair: Hyakuya Yuuichirou X OC (Alexandra Alice)**

 **Hyakuya Mikaela X OC (Miwa Hanabi)**

 _._

 **Chapter 2: Jadian.**

 _._

 _Hanabi Pov~_

Aku melihat tubuh Alice yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur dan dalam pemeriksaan dokter, apa gara-gara Alice memberiku jaket dia jadi sakit seperti itu?.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sensei?." Tanpa ibu pengasuh pada dokter.

"Dia terkena asma." Jawab dokter, eh apa?, dia kena asma?.

"Tapi selama aku mengenalnya dia tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia punya asma?." Tanyaku.

"Mungkin saja penyakitnya sudah sembuh tapi ketikah dia strees atau kedinginan dan terkena flu kadang bisa kambuh."

"Benar juga, tadi dia sempat kedinginan dan terkena flu karena hujan-hujanan." Komentar ibu pengasuh.

"Souka, mungkin itu yang menjadi penyebab penyakitnya kembali kambuh, dan juga karena panasnya belum turun mungkin dia akan mengalami halusinasi, jadi usahakan untuk mengompresnya hingga panasnya turun dan dia berhenti batuk-batuk." Ucap dokter itu sambil membersikan alat-alat yang tadi dia gunakan lalu memberikan beberapa obat pada ibu pengasuh sedangkan aku sendiri segera mendekat kearah Alice. Wajahnya sangat merah dan juga dia terlihat sulit bernafas, ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku menolak saat dia memberiku jaket, dan bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui dia punya penyakit asma?.

"Hanabichan, ayo keluar sebentar kita biarkan saja Alicechan istirahat, kau juga pasti lapar kan." Ucap ibu pengasuh tersenyum kearahku.

"A-aku tidak lapar, aku ingin disini saja menjaga Alicechan."

"Tapi kan-."

"Onegai Alicechan sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku dan kakakku sendiri aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja." Pintaku pada ibu pengasuh.

"Wakatta, tapi jangan paksakan dirimu ya."

"Hai." Ibu pengasuh itu keluar dari kamar sedangkan aku memutuskan untuk tidur disampingnya dan memeluk tubuh Alice.

"Aku berharap kau cepat sembuh Alicechan." Doaku sebelum aku mulai terlelap di sampingnya.

 _ **~Into The World Owari No Seraph~**_

"Hei bangun, mau sampai kapan kau tidur?." Ucap sebuah suara dan aku bisa merasakan seseorang itu mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuhku, dengan malas aku membuka mataku dan melihat warna biru, eh biru?, iie lebih tepatnya ini seperti rambut seseorang.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga putri tidur, ini sudah pagi tau." Lanjutnya dan aku baru sadar kalau yang membangunkanku adalah Alice.

"Alicechan…Alicechan." Ucapku sambil memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah kau sudah bangun."

"Hee perkataanmu seolah mengatakan aku sudah tidur selama bertahun-tahun."

"Habisnya aku senang kau sudah bangun, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau punya penyakit asma?."

"Kau tidak bertanya, lagipula aku pikir penyakit itu sudah sembuh jadi aku tidak mengatakannya padamu."

"Mou tidak adil, kau tau semua tentangku tapi aku tidak tau apapun tentangmu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencari tau ne, saa bersikan dirimu dulu dan makan sana, nanti kau tertular lagi." Ucapnya mencoba mengusirku.

"Hai, hai." Aku turun dari atas kasur lalu keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Ah ohayo Hanabichan." Sapa ibu pengasuh ketikah aku sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ohayo sensei."

"Bagaimana keadaan Alicechan?."

"Sudah lebih baik, setidaknya panasnya sudah turun."

"Souka, kalau begitu kau makan bersama yang lainnya ya, sensei mau mengantar makanan ini pada Alicechan." Ucap ibu pengasuh sambil membawa nampan ditangannya. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sebegai jawaban dan pergi keruang makan, ternyata disana sudah berkumpul anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan.

"Ah Hanabichan duduklah disini." Pinta Mika sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi yang ada disampingnya dengan senyuman khasnya. Aku membalas senyumannya walau sebatas senyuman poker face, soalnya aku lagi malas senyum juga karena Alice tidak ada disampingku. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di antara Mika dan Yuuichiro.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Alice-san?." Tanya Mika sambil memakan makanan miliknya.

"Sudah lebih baik aku rasa, tapi tetap saja aku mengkawatirkannya."

"Kalian terlihat sangat dekat." Komentar Yuuichiro.

"Tentu saja, soalnya dia satu-satunya sahabat, iie dia sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri."

"Hee manisnya saat kau mengatakan aku seperti kakakmu sendiri." Ucap seseorang di telinga kananku membuatku langsung menoleh kearahnya yang ternyata adalah Alice.

"Alicechan, cotto bukannya kau harus istirahat?."

"Aku bosan jadi aku putuskan untuk ke sini."

"Tidak boleh kau harus istirahat Alicechan."

"Hai hai kau jadi seperti okaa-san, tenang saja selama aku tidak kedinginan aku tidak akan apa-apa." Jawab Alice sambil megacak-ngacak rambutku, sedangkan aku hanya menatap sebal kearahnya. Selesai makan, aku dan Alice langsung ditarik oleh anak-anak itu keruang bermain, ya bisa dikatakan kami menjadi baby sister disini.

 _Alice Pov~_

"Jadi kau Alice?." Tanya Yuuichiro yang kebetulan duduk disampingku.

"Ya dan kau?." Tanyaku walau aku sudah tau tapi akan terasa aneh kalau aku langsung memanggil namanya, hey kita baru saja ketemu kemarin kan?, entar dikira aku stalker lagi.

"Yuuichiro desu."

"Yuuichiro-san, boleh aku memaggilmu Yuu?."

"Y-ya terserah kau saja."

"Kau sudah lama disini?."

"Baru dua bulan yang lalu."

"Souka, kau terlihat betah ya." Godaku yang langsung mendapat tatapan 'kau sedang bercanda denganku?' olehnya.

"Hehehehe bukannya mereka tampak menyenangkan?."

"Tapi tetap saja mereka orang asing bagiku."

"Kau hanya belum mengenal mereka saja, cobalah berbaur, ya walau aku sendiri juga tidak suka berbaur sih."

"Ehem, ehem ada yang lagi PDKT nih." Komentar Hanabi menatap kami dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya.

"Chi-chigauyo, aku hanya memberikan saran itu saja."

"Hee tsundere."

"Aku tidak tsundere, bisa kau hentikan itu."

"Orang tsundere tidak pernah mengakui dirinya tsundere."

"Hanachan."

"Hihihi Alicechan kalau sedang tsun-tsun manis deh, tapi lebih manis lagi kalau dare-darenya keluar."

"Hoo kau mau merasakan pedang kayu milikku Hanachan?." Tanyaku mengambil pedang kayuku yang entah kudapat darimana dan memesang seringai menakutkan diwajahku.

"I-iie Alicechan aku hanya bercanda, dan jauhkan pedang itu."

Ya kira-kira seperti itulah keseharianku dan Hanabi, kami bermain, bercanda, ngobrol, menggosip, nonton tv, bermain music, membaca cerita atau bercerita dan lain sebagainya. Aku serasa punya keluarga baru disini dan ini sangat menyenangkan, kalian tau Hanabi semakin dekat saja dengan Mika, mereka terlihat sering mengobrol bersama, bercanda, kadang Mika menunjukan sisi manisnya pada Hanabi. Kalau aku sih bisa dibilang juga cukup dekat dengan Yuuichiro walau kedekatan kami selalu diisi dengan pertengkaran ataupun kata-kata sarkas dariku, tapi meskipun begitu terkadang dia bisa bersikap lembut padaku, seperti memberiku sekuntum bunga lyly kesukaanku. Kami berempat sangat dekat sudah seperti keluarga walaupun aku yakin lebih dari itu.

"Kau melamun lagi Alicechan." Ucap Hanabi ikut duduk disampingku.

"Iie aku hanya sedang mengenang sesuatu?."

"Apa?."

"Bukan apa-apa?, hei Hanachan mau berlatih pedang denganku sebentar?." Ucapku berdiri dari posisi dudukku dan mengambil pedang kayu disampingku.

"Boleh saja, tapi tumben sekali kau mau berlatih denganku?." Tanya Hanabi juga mengambil pedang kayu.

"Soalnya hanya kau yang bisa aku ajak latihan, mau pakai pelindung?."

"Tidak perlu, ikuh." Jawab Hanabi mengambil posisi bertarung begitu juga denganku yang telah memasang kuda-kuda.

"Majulah Hanabi."

"Baiklah terima ini." Ucapnya berlari kearahku dan mengarahkan pedang kayunya kearahku, tetunya dengan mudah aku bisa menahan serangannya tersebut.

"Seranganmu lemah Hanachan."

"Ini masih belum." Jawabnya mencoba menendangku dari sebelah kanan tapi aku bisa menahannya dengan tangan kiriku, diapun melompat dan kembali mencoba menyerangku hanya saja aku bisa menghindari semua serangannya dengan mudah, ya iyalah Hanabi bukan petarung jarak dekat jadinya semua serangannya bisa aku hindari. Lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah sangat kelelahan padahal kami baru saja berlatih selama 10 menit.

"Saa sepertinya harus aku yang mengakhirinya." Aku berlari dengan cepat kearahnya dan dengan sekali hentakan pedang kayu miliknya lepas dari tangannya sedangkan aku langsung mengarahkan pedang kayuku kelehernya.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku menyerah, sasuga pemain kendo pro memang tidak bisa dikalahkan ya." Ucap Hanabi sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas tanda dia menyerah. Aku tersenyum dan menarik kembali pedang kayuku dari leher Hanabi tepat saat suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari arah balkon.

"Sugoii neechan gerakanmu tadi benar-benar keren." Puji salah satu anak-anak penghuni panti yang ternyata melihat pertarungan tadi.

"Benar seperti seorang samurai."

"Darimana kau mempelajarinya?." Tanya anak perempuan bersurai coklat yang dikepang menyamping bernama Ayane.

"Ayahku megajariku sedikit, selanjutnya aku belajar sendiri." Jawabku, meletakan pedang kayu kembali keasalnya.

"Tapi kau seperti sudah menguasainya selama bertahun-tahun."

"Hehehe jangan salah, dia itu seperti titisan Masamune Date." Komentar Hanabi.

"Ya dan kau Nobunaga Oda."

"Chigau, aku lebih memilih Sanada Yukimura karena dia jauh lebih tampan, ah benar juga kenapa tidak di pairkan saja, Sanada Yukimura dan Masamu-auch." Ucapnya terputus begitu aku memukul kepalanya.

"Jangan merusak pikiran polos anak-anak ini dengan hal itu." Ancamku dengan aura-aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhku, sedangkan Hanabi sempat menelan ludahnya sendiri dan beringsut mundur bersembunyi di belakang Mika yang tak jauh darinya.

"Wa-wakatta wakatta."

"Hah kau ini, kalau kau berbicara masalah itu hanya padaku sih boleh saja, tapi jangan pernah menularkan virus fujo itu pada anak-anak yang lain."

"Iya iya aku tau kok." Jawabnya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hehehe kadang-kadang kalian tidak terlihat seperti anak-anak ya, lebih seperti orang dewasa malah." Komentar ibu pengasuh sembari membawa beberapa miuman di nampan yang dia bawah. 'Tentu saja kami kan sudah dewasa', maunya sih ngomong kayak gitu tapi aku urungkan soalnya mereka pasti tidak akan percaya.

"Itu hanya perasaan sensei saja kok." Jawab Hanabi tersenyum kearah ibu pengasuh.

"Ah sudah saatnya tidur siang, sebaiknya kalian semua tidur ya."

"Heee."

"Demo sensei kami belum mengantuk." Jawab salah satu anak-anak itu.

"Iya kami belum lelah sensei." Timpal yang lain.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kami berdua menyanyikan sesuatu agar kalian semua bisa tidur." Usul Hanabi mengerling kearahku.

"Hee kau mau bernyanyi?." Tanyaku.

"Bukan aku tapi kita Alicechan, kau yang bermain gitar ya."

"Eh kau bisa bermain gitar Alice?." Tanya Yuu menatap kaget kearahku.

"Tentu saja itu mudah." Jawabku mengambil gitar disudut ruangan.

Kamipun pindah kesebuah ruangan tempat kami biasanya istirahat, anak-anak itu mulai memposisikan diri mereka di tempat tidur masing-masing begitu juga dengan Yuuichiro dan Mika. Sedangkan aku dan Hanabi duduk di lantai depan mereka semua, kami memutuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu ost dari SAO II yang berjudul Courage, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berduet dengan Hanabi. Hoo jangan salah gini-gini kami bisa bernyanyi dan sempat ditawari oleh beberapa produser yang kebetulan mendengar suara emas kami, tapi kami menolak dengan alasan masih sekolah, walau alasan sesungguhnya kami tidak mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan, hei jadi seorang entertainer itu merepotkan.

Selesai menyanyikan lagu itu aku melihat sekeliling, hee ternyata mereka semua sudah tertidur bahkan Mika dan Yuu juga sudah tidur. Dengan mengendap-endap kami keluar dari dalam kamar menuju taman disamping rumah.

"Mereka cepat sekali tidurnya." Komentar Hanabi sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Mungkin karena kita melantunkan lagu slow jadi mereka cepat tidur, coba kalau rock, mereka pasti sudah loncat-loncat gak karuan sekarang." Komentarku yang sempat membuat Hanabi tertawa.

"Hahaha kau benar Alicechan, ne sebentar lagi waktunya kan?." Ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Apa maksudmu waktu-ah yang itu ya, ya aku rasa sebentar lagi waktunya." Komentarku memandang kearah langit biru yang ada diatas kami.

"Tidak akan ada kebebasan."

"Tidak akan ada kebahagian."

"Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan." Ucap kami bersamaan lalu menghela nafas. Benar, hari itu semakin dekat, hari dimana sebagian dari orang dewasa akan musnah dari dunia ini. Hari dimana para vampire menginvansi para manusia dan menjadikannya hewan ternak. Hari yang akan mengubah segalanya.

 _ **~Into The World Owari No Seraph~**_

"Ikuh-ikuh ayo cepat."

"Cotto kita mau kemana Alice, Hanabi?."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua ikut saja."

Kalian pasti penasaran kan dengan kejadian barusan, sebenarnya aku dan Hanabi punya rencana akan mengajak Yuu dan Mika melihat festifal terakhir musim panas sebelum memasuki musim gugur, ya hanya kami berempat saja, untungnya ibu pengasuh mengijinkan kami untuk pergi walau kami sempat mendapat ceramah panjang dari beliau sih.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai." Ucap Hanabi begitu kami sampai didepan gerbang festival.

"Festival musim panas?." Tanya Yuu.

"Waah ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke festival, harusnya kita mengajak yang lainnya." Komentar Mika.

"Kapan-kapan kita ajak mereka kemari, ikuh kita berkeliling dulu." Ucapku menarik tangan Yuu masuk kedalam festival begitu juga Hanabi.

Pertama-tama kami mengunjungi kuil untuk berdoa, setelah itu kami mulai menjelajai tempat itu. Mulai dari ke stand permainan, membeli permen kapas dan lain sebagainya, sampai kami berhenti disebuah stand aksesoris.

"Wah lihat-lihat Alicechan, gelang ini cantik kan, ayo kita beli." Ucap Hanabi mengambil sebuah gelang berhiaskan manik-manik yang tidak terlalu girly dan ini bisa dipakai oleh segala gender.

"Memang cantik kok, kalau kau mau beli, beli saja."

"Arigato Alicechan, yosh ayo kita beli sekalian beli untuk yang lainnya juga." Ucap Hanabi kelewat semangat. Pada akhirnya kami membeli gelang itu, gelangku berwarna biru, milik Yuu hijau, Mika warna putih, sedangkan Hanabi warna abu-abu, kalau untuk yang lain sih kami membelinya secara acak. Saat kembang api akan dimulai, kami memutuskan untuk berpisah, aku langsung menggandeng Yuu menuju sebuah bukit tak jauh dari festival.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?." Tanya Yuu menatapku dengan wajah penasaran. Sedangkan aku mengambil tempat duduk dibawah pohon diikuti oleh Yuu yang duduk disampingku.

"Kita bisa melihat kembang api dengan jelas dari sini." Tak lama kemudian kembang api mulai bermunculan menghiasi langit malam dengan warna-warna yang mereka hasilkan, terlihat sangat cantik dan begitu indah, lagipula mungkin ini akan menjadi festival musim panas terakhir kami.

"Cantik ya." Komentarku masih menatap kearah kembang api itu.

"Ya kau benar, tapi aku rasa kau lebih cantik dari kembang api itu." Ucap Yuu tanpa dia sadari membuat wajahku langsung bersemu merah begitu juga dengannya, e-eh apa dia bilang tadi?.

"K-kau mengatakan apa barusan?."

"Bu-bukan apa-apa lupakan saja." Jawabnya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, jujur aku sedikit kecewa sih dia tidak mengatakannya lagi, ta-tapi bukannya aku peduli.

"Hei."

"A-apa?."

"Bisa pinjam tanganmu sebentar?."

"U-untuk apa."

"Sudahlah lakukan saja." Paksanya, dengan wajah kesal aku mengulurkan tangan kiriku padanya dan ternyata dia menyematkan sebuah cincin perak dijari manisku.

"I-ini."

"Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur aku sudah tertarik denganmu sejak kau pertama kali muncul, lalu lama kelamaan ada perasaan yang aneh datang ketikah aku bersamamu, saat aku menanyakannya pada ibu pengasuh beliau mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu tapi aku rasa ini lebih dari sekedar rasa suka, ne walau kita masih kecil apa k-kau mau jadi pacarku, a-aku bukan orang yang romantis jadi aku hanya bisa memberimu cincin itu." Ucap Yuu dengan malu-malu, ais dia lucu sekali.

"Pfftt hahahaha." Tanpa bisa ditahan aku langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Yuu yang baru pertama kali ini aku melihat ekspresi wajah seperti itu, tentunya hal itu membuat Yuu sempat kebingungan.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?."

"Hahahaha wajahmu lucu sekali Yuu."

"Jangan tertawa, a-aku sudah memberanikan diriku untuk mengatakan itu." Omelnya mengalihkan wajahnya dariku.

"Hahaha gomen, gomen, darimana kau dapat kata-kata seperti itu?."

"Hanabi desu." Jawabnya lirih tapi masih bisa aku dengar.

"Souka, Hanachan ya, baiklah aku menerimanya."

"Be-benarkah?."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?." Jawabku dan tiba-tiba saja dia langsung memelukku, untungnya aku menahan tsun-tsunku untuk sementara waktu, soalnya tadi aku hampir memukul perutnya loh.

"Arigato, hountoni arigato, aku janji aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu melindungimu, aku janji." Ucapnya mempererat pelukannya.

"Ba-baka jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh, ka-kau seperti akan melamarku saja." Jawabku membalas pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahku diperpotongan lehernya, ukh aku benar-benar malu saat ini, pasti wajahku sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Hehehe, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, kalau aku sudah dewasa aku akan melamarmu."

"Su-sudah aku bilang jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh."

"Aku serius, itu janjiku dan aku akan menepatinya pasti." Ucapnya melepas pelukannya dan menatap kearahku dengan wajah serius.

"Te-terserah kau sajalah, ta-tapi kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?."

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu." Jawabnya sambil mengecup keningku, haduh kenapa Yuu jadi ooc gini sih?, hah mungkin benar kata orang-orang, cinta bisa mengubah seseorang pria yang dingin sekalipun menjadi romantis.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong di cincin itu ada ukiran namamu dan namaku, aku juga pakai cincin yang sama jadi kita bisa couple." Ucapnya tersenyum lebar kearahku sambil menunjukan cincin dijari manisnya yang menurutku cukup kebesaran, sama kayak punyaku yang juga kebesaran.

"Gomen kalau misalnya cincin itu kebesaran." Lanjutnya.

"I-iie ti-tidak masalah, lagipula kalau begini aku bisa memakainya sampai dewasa kan?, ta-tapi bukannya aku peduli loh ya."

"Hehehe ternyata benar apa kata Hanabi kalau kau itu tsundere ya."

"A-aku tidak tsundere."

"Orang tsundere tidak akan mengakui dirinya tsundere."

"Kau ini, cotto darimana kau tau istilah tsundere?." Tanyaku penasaran, hey anak sekecil Yuu tidak mungkin mengerti arti kata tsundere.

"Hanabi yang menjelasakannya padaku." Jawabnya memasang pose berpikir, seketikah aura-aura hitam langsung menguar dari tubuhku.

"Apa saja yang dia katakan padamu?."

"Dia hanya menjelaskan macam-macam dare saja tidak lebih."

"Souka." Dalam hati aku bersyukur dia tidak menjelaskan apapun pada Yuu lebih dari itu, aku tidak ingin otak polos Yuu tercemari dengan otak fujo Hanabi.

"Sepertinya kembang apinya akan selesai, bagaimana kalau kita temui yang lainnya?." Ucap Yuu berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku sempat ragu tapi akhirnya aku menerima uluran tangannya dan kami kembali ke festival dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, walau ini cukup memalukan tapi aku senang bisa menggandeng tangan Yuu seperti ini, aku harap waktu bisa berhenti agar aku bisa selamanya seperti ini dengan Yuu.

 _ **~Into The World Owari No Seraph~**_

 _Hanabi Pov~_

Saat kami berpisah, aku menarik Mika kesebuah danau yang tak jauh dari tempat festival dan terlihat ada beberapa pasangan juga berada disini. Aku memutuskan duduk didekat danau sedangkan Mika duduk disampingku.

"Kenapa kita disini?." Tanya Mika.

"Soalnya dari sini kita bisa lihat kembang apinya dengan jelas." Jawabku bersamaan dengan kembang api yang muncul di langit, ngomong-ngomong aku sangat suka kembang api seperti namaku Hanabi yang berarti kembang api, soalnya mereka tampak cantik saat dinyalakan.

"Wah cantik sekali, aku selalu suka saat kembang api muncul." Komentarku menatap kearah langit dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Mereka memang tampak cantik." Timpal Mika juga menatap kearah langit dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Oh ya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan pada Mika-sama." Ucapku mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakuku yang ternayata adalah sebuah cincin perak, ya cincin yang tadi sempat aku beli bersama dengan Yuu, disana juga ada ukiran namaku dan Mika. Mika hanya diam saja menatapku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku menyukaimu, iie a-aku mencintaimu sangat, ja-jadi maukah kau menerima pernyataan cintaku, a-aku tau kalau ini terlalu tiba-tiba tapi-." Ucapku terputus begitu merasakan sebuah pelukan dari Mika.

"Tentu saja aku menerimanya, soalnya aku juga menyukai Hanabichan, tapi tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?." Tanya Mika melepas pelukannya dan menatap kearahku.

"A-aku tau, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja kok, ti-tidak apa-apa kan?." Tanyaku sambil menundukan kepalaku, aku tidak bisa menatapnya dengan wajah memerah seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti, sebagai gantinya aku juga akan memberikan sesuatu." Ucap Mika mengambil cincin itu dari tanganku lalu memakainya dijari manis tangan kirinya dan terlihat kalau itu cukup kebesaran, dia juga mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan meletakan benda yang ternyata adalah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga mawar warna merah ditanganku yang masih terulur.

"Ca-cantiknya, arigato Mika-sama hountoni, aku akan menjaganya."

"Mou panggil aku Mika saja tidak perlu pakek –sama, kau tau itu sedikit mengangguku."

"Souka, jaa kalau begitu Michan saja boleh."

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu Michan bisa pasangkan jepit ini di rambutku?." Pintaku yang dijawab kekehan olehnya.

"Baiklah aku akan memasangkannya." Mika mengambil jepit itu dari tanganku dan menyematkannya di poni sebelah kiriku.

"Sudah, kau terlihat sangat cantik memakai jepit itu." Pujinya membuat wajahku langsung bersemu merah.

"A-arigato."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi hime-sama." Ucap Mika sambil mencium punggung tanganku persis seperti pangeran, ya dia memang pangeranku sih. Kami pergi dari tempat itu dengan Mika yang terus menggandeng tanganku sepanjang perjalanan, aku tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk memeluk lengan Mika, hah aku berharap ini tidak cepat berakhir karena aku masih ingin terus bersamanya.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

Baiklah saya akan langsung menjawab review yang masuk.

 **Marry:** Ini sudah lanjut, dan mereka berdua memang imut kok :D.

Terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!.**

 **.**

 **See You Next** **Chapter 3: Kematian**


	3. Chapter 3: Kematian

_**Flashback Chapter 2**_

" _ **Tentu saja."**_

" _ **Kalau begitu Michan bisa pasangkan jepit ini di rambutku?." Pintaku yang dijawab kekehan olehnya.**_

" _ **Baiklah aku akan memasangkannya." Mika mengambil jepit itu dari tanganku dan menyematkannya di poni sebelah kiriku.**_

" _ **Sudah, kau terlihat sangat cantik memakai jepit itu." Pujinya membuat wajahku langsung bersemu merah.**_

" _ **A-arigato."**_

" _ **Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi hime-sama."**_

 **.**

 **OWARI NO SERAPH ©** **KAGAMI TAYAKA**

 **INTO THE WORLD OWARI NO SERAPH © SHERRYSAKURA99**

 **.**

 **WARNING: OC, OOC (mungkin), jika ada yang kurang mengerti jalan ceritanya atau banyak kesalahan Typo mohon di maklumi, cerita mengikuti timeline dari ONS dengan sedikit tambahan dari saya.**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing), Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Rate:T**

 **Pair: Hyakuya Yuuichirou X OC (Alexandra Alice)**

 **Hyakuya Mikaela X OC (Miwa Hanabi)**

 _._

 **Chapter 3: Kematian.**

 _._

*Alice Pov*

Hari yang dinantikan datang juga.

"Hah…hah…hah…"

Hari dimana virus itu mulai menyebar dan membunuh sebagian umat manusia.

"Hah…hah…ayo cepat kita harus segera sampai ke rumah."

Hanya anak-anak dibawah usia 13th saja yang bisa bertahan dari serangan virus itu. Sempat terjadi kepanikan serta suara teriakan dimana-mana, tapi sekarang mungkin yang terdegar hanya suara alarm mobil, para hewan yang masih hidup, serta langkah kaki kami. Aku sempat menoleh kearah Yuu yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan melihat kearah seorang pria yang muntah darah dan tewas ditempat.

"Yuu ikuh." Ucapku menarik tangan Yuu menjauh dari tempat itu.

Aku juga mendengar pengumuman yang aku yakini merupakan suara dari ratu para vampire Krul Tepes saat kami sudah sampai di panti asuhan, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan dan segera masuk kedalam, toh aku sudah tau keseluruhan isi dari pengumuman itu. Sesampainya didalam aku melihat ibu pengasuh tergeletak tak bernyawa di depan Akane dan satu anak lagi disampingnya, segera aku mendekat kearah ibu pengasuh dan mengecek denyut nadinya.

"Dia sudah tewas." Ucapku membuat mereka semua sempat terkejut dengan ucapanku.

Tepat saat itu aku mendengar suara seseorang masuk kedalam panti asuhan dan mendekat kearah ruangan tempat kami berada. Lalu seperti dicerita aslinya, dua vampire mendekat kearah kami dan menggiring kami kedalam sebuah truk yang mana banyak sekali anak-anak kecil berada didalamnya. Aku terus menggenggam tangan Yuu selama diperjalanan karena dia sendiri juga tidak berniat melepas genggaman tanganku, aku hanya bisa berharap kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, ya setidaknya sampai takdir Yuu dan Mika dimulai nanti.

.

 _4 tahun kemudian~_

Tak terasa sudah 4 tahun kami berada di Sanguinem, kota para vampire tempat dimana kami tinggal untuk dijadikan hewan ternak, itu bisa dilihat dari pakaian yang kami kenakan walau aku dan Hanabi sedikit memodif pakaian ini karena bagiku terlihat sedikit kuno, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memodif bagian rok dengan memberi sedikit lipatan dibeberapa bagian juga membuat roknya sedikit mengembang lalu kami juga memberi sabuk dibagian pinggang warna hitam untukku dan warna putih untuk Hanabi.

Dan saat ini kami sedang di absen untuk diambil darahnya. Hah kadang aku tak habis pikir memang apa enaknya darah manusia itu?, aku saja mencicipi darahku sedikit rasanya sangat tidak enak tapi bagi para vampire itu adalah sumber kehidupan mereka. Aku juga penasaran apa vampire di sini takut dengan matahari, salip, dan bawang putih?, lalu apa mereka selalu mengatakan bla…bla…bla…bla…ya?, ups salah cerita kayaknya, kalau itu mah Cound Dracula yang mengucapkannya.

"Berikutnya."

"Hyakuya Yuuichiro."

"Hyakuya Alice."

"Hyakuya Hanabi."

"Hyakuya Mikaela."

Setelah di absen kami memasuki sebuah ruangan yang mana diruangan inilah kami akan di ambil darahnya secara gratis, kalau aku bisa protes aku ingin menarif biaya atas pengambilan darah kami, hey kami kaum manusia juga butuh darah kali.

Baiklah diambil darah sudah, diberi minuman penambah darah sudah, sekarang tinggal istirahat dulu sejenak mengembalikan cairan tubuh dari meminum minuman yang diberi para vampire itu walau harus aku akui rasanya tidak enak, bahkan jus buatan Kayano temanku yang tidak pandai memasakpun masih lebih baik dari pada minuman ini.

"Hyaaaa." Teriak Yuu sambil meremas minuman ditangannya hingga isinya keluar semua.

"Kau tidak meminumnya lagi Yuuchan, nanti kau bisa sakit loh." Komentar Hanabi.

"Aku tidak mau meminum minuman menjijikan ini."

"Aku tau minuman ini tidak enak, bahkan minuman buatan Kayano masih lebih baik dari minuman ini." Komentarku membuat Hanabi sweetdrop.

"Aku pikir kau tidak menyukai masakan Kayachan?."

"Memang enggak, siapa yang mau makan makanan gak jelas bentuknya seperti itu."

"Alicechan kata-katamu kejam juga ya."

(Kayano: Hasyuu)

(Rei: Doushita Kayano?)

(Kayano: Iie, aku hanya merasa kalau ada yang membicarakanku)

"Tapi kau terlalu pilih-pilih ne Yuu, jika kau tidak meminumnya kau tidak bisa mengalahkan para vampire itu loh." Ucapku mengerling kearah Yuu yang duduk disampingku.

"Cih lagipula minuman ini tidak bisa menjaminnya kan, dan juga jangan terus-terusan menuruti mereka Alice."

"Hmm aku tidak pernah menuruti mereka kok, aku hanya mengikuti alur cerita yang telah dibuat, benarkan Hanachan?."

"Benar sekali Alicechan."

"Tapi aku rasa itu tidak buruk juga." Komentar Mika berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Serius?." Tanya Yuu.

"Kita tak akan dibunuh disini, dan yang paling penting kita bisa hidup bersama dengan keluarga kita, bukankah itu sudah cukup?." Ucap Mika berjalan kearah tempat sampah dan membuang bungkus minumannya disana lalu menoleh kearah kami bertiga.

"Aku bukan stok makanan." Ucap Yuu.

"Dan juga aku bukan hewan ternak, lagipula itu tidak menjamin kita bisa terus hidup disini kan." Timpalku.

"Mou kalian berdua ini sudah mengetahuinya kan?, keras kepala tidak akan banyak membantu-." Ucap Mika terhenti begitu Yuu melempar minuman itu padanya tapi untungnya dapat dihindarinya.

Tiba-tiba saja datang dua orang vampire yang berjalan melewati dua orang anak yang saat ini tengah menggambar dilantai dan mereka juga sempat menginjak tangan mereka berdua. Yuu yang marah langsung berlari kearah vampire itu dan vampire itu dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh kecil Yuu. Aku, Mika dan Hanabi mendekati dua vampire itu, memohon agar melepaskan Yuu, tapi sayangnya tidak diperdulikan, kalau saja suara seseorang tidak menghentikan aksi vampire itu Yuu pasti sudah mati gegara dijatuhkan dari tempat yang tinggi.

"Konichiwa." Ucap salah satu vampire bangsawan yang sudah sangat dikenal dengan kemisteriusannya juga orang yang menyebalkan dan aku sempat berpikir kalau dia juga seorang pedofil karena mengincar anak-anak imut kayak Mika, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ferid Bathory mendekat kearah kami ditemani dua pengawal vampire dibelakangnya. Vampire yang masih memegang Yuu segera melemparnya ketanah, sedangkan aku langsung menghampirinya untuk melihat kondisinya.

"Yuu daijoubu?."

"Y-ya aku tidak apa-apa uhuk uhuk." Jawabnya lalu melihat kearah Ferid.

"Dia seorang bangsawan ya?." Tanya Yuu.

"Dilihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya begitu." Jawabku tepat saat Mika dan Hanabi mendekat kearah Ferid, cotto Hanabi juga masakah?.

"Yo Mika-kun, Hanabichan, apa yang kalian lakukan?." Tanya Ferid pada Mika dan Hanabi.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Mika.

"Salah satu keluargaku menyebabkan masalah." Timpal Hanabi.

"Kalian pasti kerepotan ya, ngomong-ngomong apa kalian akan datang lagi kerumahku malam ini?." Tanya Ferid sambil mengelus surai Hanabi.

"Dengan senang hati." Jawab mereka berdua dengan senyuman pokerface diwajah Hanabi.

"Anak baik, kalian sangat diterima karena rasa darah kalian sangat enak, apa dua anak itu juga ingin datang?." Tanya Ferid mengerling kearahku dan Yuu.

"Hah?, tentu saja ti-." Jawab Yuu terputus begitu Mika memeluknya sedangkan Hanabi langsung memelukku.

"Mereka sangat pemalu mungkin lain kali saja." Jawab Mika.

"Sou, sayang sekali ya." Dan dengan begitu kami diperbolehkan pergi oleh Ferid dari tempat itu, sepanjang perjalanan Yuu sempat mengomeli Mika atau lebih tepatnya sih mereka bertengkar. Aku menghela nafas dan lebih memilih menarik Hanabi kesuatu tempat yang sepi, aku ingin mengintrogasinya sebentar.

"Hanachan jelaskan padaku, apa kau memberi darahmu pada Ferid?." Tanyaku menatap tajam padanya.

"Y-ya seperti yang Alicechan lihat tadi."

"Kenapa?."

"Aku tidak tega melihat Michan melakukannya sendirian, jadi aku membantunya, lagipula kami punya rencana untuk-."

"Kabur dari tempat ini kan, hah kau tau itu akan menjadi hari terakhir bagi anak-anak itu."

"Aku tau tapi mau bagaimanapun juga hal itu harus terjadi atau kisah ini tak akan jalan nantinya."

"Baiklah baiklah, tapi jangan paksakan dirimu ya." Ucapku menyentil keningnya membuatnya sempat mengaduh kesakitan.

"Itte, hai hai aku tidak akan memaksakan diri kok oneechan."

"Ja-jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu ba-baka."

"Hee kenapa?, kan kau sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri." Ucapnya sambil memeluk lenganku.

"Te-terserah kau sajalah."

"Tsundere."

"Aku tidak tsundere."

.

Malamnya aku memasak kare dengan bahan yang dibawakan Mika dan Hanabi, aku yakin kalau ini pemberian dari Ferid. Aku memasak tidak sendirian karena Akane membantuku mengupas kentang maupun memotong sayuran.

"Aku sejak tadi tidak melihat Yuu, dimana dia?." Tanya Akane yang saat ini sedang memotong-motong kentangnya.

"Aku pikir dia sudah pulang."

"Gak ada kok neechan."

"Hah mungkin dia ada ditempat itu, biar aku cari dulu, tolong awasi karenya ya." Pintaku dan segera pergi mencari Yuu, seperti dugaanku kalau dia sedang tiduran disalah satu atap rumah.

"Tenyata benar kau ada disini Yuu." Ucapku mendekat kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya, sedangkan dia langsung mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Alice."

"Sedang apa sendirian disini?."

"Istirahat."

"Bohong, kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu kan?, apa ini tentang Mika?."

"Urusaina, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Hah kau benar-benar keras kepala ne Yuu." Ucapku memukul pelan kepala Yuu.

"Jika ada sesuatu kau bisa mengatakannya padaku." Lanjutku tersenyum kearahnya membuat wajahnya sempat bersemu merah.

"Ja-jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu ba-baka."

"Hee sejak kapan Yuu jadi tsundere kayak gini?."

"U-urusaina mo-mou."

"Hehehe, saa ikuh kita pulang, aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu yang enak loh." Ucapku mengulurkan tanganku pada Yuu yang langsung diterima olehnya dan kamipun pulang kerumah kami.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yuu tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang kekesalannya pada Mika yang sempat membuatku tertawa, dia kayak cewek yang lagi PMS kalau mengomel seperti ini benar-benar lucu. Sesampainya dirumah, kami disambut oleh anak-anak yang juga tinggal disini tapi aku langsung menuju kedapur dan membantu Akane melanjutkan acara memasakku yang sempat tertunda, setelah jadi kami memakan kari itu diselingi dengan obrolan diantara kami semua, ya walau rumah ini tak sebesar kamar kami di panti asuhan dulu tapi setidaknya aku mendapat kehangatan disini.

Selesai makan anak-anak itupun aku suruh untuk tidur, tentunya aku menyanyikan lagu untuk mereka agar segera tidur dan pilihanku jatuh pada lagu Summer Tears ciptaan Hiroyuki Sawano. Tepat saat aku menyelesaikan lagu itu, seseorang naik keatas tempat kami semua tidur dan ternyata itu Hanabi bersama dengan Mika dibelakangnya.

"Oh tadaima Yuuchan, oneechan." Ucap Hanabi mendekat kearahku dan Yuu yang memang belum tidur diikuti oleh Mika.

"Okairi Hanachan, Mika, kalian berdua terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari para vampire itu ya." Komentarku sarkas.

"Mou neechan kau nyindir kami ya."

"Memang."

"Hehehe Alicechan jangan seperti itu, ne Yuuchan kau tidak mengucapkan 'okairi' seperti Alicechan?." Tanya Mika menoleh kearah Yuu yang sejak tadi tiduran disampingku.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku memakan jatah kari milik kalian berdua." Ucap Yuu tanpa menoleh kearah Hanabi dan Mika.

"Uso."

"Memang bencanda, semuanya menikmati kari pemberian kalian, lalu apa yang kau lakukan demi mendapat kari itu?, dasar, lain kali aku yang akan menjual darahku." Ucap Yuu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Tidak ada yang mau menukar apapun dengan darahmu yang tidak enak itu." Komentar Hanabi.

"Oi."

"Bercanda kok, tidak usah dipikirkan." Lanjut Hanabi.

"Benar kata Hanachan, kau akan menghajar vampire-vampire itu bukan? , sampai saat itu tiba kami akan-."

"Jangan bercanda, kalian tidak bisa melakukan hanya berdua, aku…aku ini tidak bodoh, aku tau bahwa untuk mengalahkan vampire-vampire itu-."

"Jangan mengatakan apa-apa lagi, anak-anak itu percaya pada kata-kata Yuuchan, kita bisa mengalahkan para vampire itu, kita tidak akan kalah, tetap katakan itu berulang-ulang." Ucap Mika dengan air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya tapi buru-buru dihapus oleh Hanabi dengan sapu tangan yang dia bawah.

"Aku tau kalau kalian melakukannya demi kami semua." Ucapku berjalan menuju tangga.

"Tapi kita adalah keluarga, sudah sewajarnya kalau kita harus saling membantu kan, jadi kalau kalian butuh bantuan katakan saja, saa lebih baik kalian makan dulu biar aku siapkan karinya." Aku turun menuju kearah dapur dan menyiapkan dua piring kari serta satu mangkuk yang juga berisi kari diatas nampan lalu menghidangkan kari itu pada Mika, Hanabi dan Yuu yang telah duduk di meja makan.

"Hai ini untuk kalian bertiga."

"Wah sepertinya enak, apa kau yang memasaknya neechan?." Tanya Hanabi.

"Ya aku dan Akane yang memasaknya."

"Tapi kenapa aku juga di kasih, ini kan jatah Mika dan Hanabi?." Protes Yuu.

"Kau tadi hanya makan sedikit Yuu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau, ini bukan permintaan tapi perintah."

"Maa maa Yuuchan dengarkan saja apa kata Alicechan." Ucap Mika membelaku sedangkan Yuu hanya bisa berdecih tapi tetap memakan kari itu.

"Oh ya aku ada sesuatu untuk Yuuchan, tada kau perlu ini untuk melawan para vampire itu." Ucap Mika mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik bajunya yang segera diterima oleh Yuu.

"Ah aku juga punya sesuatu loh buat neechan." Ucap Hanabi mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang tergeletak dipojok ruangan, dari panjangnya bungkusan itu terlihat seperti pedang. Dia lantas memberikan bungkusan itu padaku dan tenyata benar kalau itu adalah sebuah pedang, lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah katana.

"Co-darimana kau mendapat pedang ini?."

"Hmm aku mengambilnya dari salah satu ruang persenjataan milik Ferid-san, aku harap kau mau menggunakannya ne oneechan."

"Tapi bukan itu saja loh yang kami dapatkan." Timpal Mika mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sakunya dan meletakannya diatas meja.

"Ini adalah peta kota ini." Lanjutnya.

"Bahkan pintu keluarnya di gambar dengan jelas." Komentar Hanabi.

"Apa kalian mendapatkan semua ini dari bangsawan itu?." Tanya Yuu.

"Tentu saja, butuh waktu untuk menemukannya karena rumah Ferid-sama sangat besar." Jawab Hanabi sambil memakan kari miliknya.

"Benar, lagipula Mikaela-sama yang hebat ini tidak sebodoh itu untuk memberikan darahnya pada para vampire itu secara cuma-cuma, ya itu sudah berakhir untuk hari ini, ayo kita melarikan diri." Ucap Mika membuat Yuu sempat tersedak makanannya, sedangkan aku tetap stay clam.

"De-."

"Daijoubu-daijoubu, semuanya sudah kami rencanakan, serahkan saja pada Mikaela-sama."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan virusnya?, orang-orang mengatakan hanya ada kematian yang menunggu diluar sana." Tanya Yuu.

"Manusia yang berumur 13 tahun kebawah tidak akan terinfeksi bukan?, berapa umur kalian sekarang?."

"12 tahun." Jawab Yuu.

"Sama seperti Yuu." Timpalku.

"Coba pikirkan kembali satu tahun yang telah kita lalui ini, jika kita berempat…iie jika keluarga panti asuhan Hyakuya sama-sama memikirkannya maka semuanya mungkin akan berhasil."

"Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau virus itu harusnya sudah menghilang, lagipula ini sudah empat tahun berlaru semenjak virus itu menyebar." Komentarku memasang pose berpikir.

"Eh kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?." Tanya Yuu menoleh kearahku yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ini seperti halnya pandemic flu Spanyol tahun 1918."

"Ah wabah yang hampir menewaskan 50 juta penduduk itu ya." Timpal Hanabi yang sempat membua Yuu dan Mika terkejut.

"Me-memangnya ada wabah seperti itu ya?." Tanya Mika.

"Tentu saja Michan, kau belum membaca sejaranya sih."

"Lalu bagaimana virus itu bisa berhenti?." Tanya Yuu.

"Ada beberapa teori, dan salah satunya adalah karena tidak ada orang lagi yang terjangkit virus itu." Jawabku.

"Dan virus itu mati bersama dengan orang yang terakhir kali terinveksi oleh virus tersebut, jadi itu yang membuat oneechan berpikir kalau virus itu sudah menghilang?." Tanya Hanabi.

"Ya karena tidak adanya orang dewasa lagi disana, lagipula virus itu juga bisa saja menghilang karena proses alami yang dilakukan oleh bumi."

"Kalau memang itu benar, berarti kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi kan." Ucap Mika.

"A-aku tidak yakin apa kalian sudah merencanakan ini dari sebelumnya atau tidak, memutuskan semuanya sendirian, tapi baiklah ayo kita pergi." Ucap Yuu tersenyum kearah Mika.

"Hai ikuh, Hanachan dan Alicechan tolong bangunkan yang lainnya ya, kita akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini." Jawab Mika dengan semangat.

Akhirnya kami semua keluar dari rumah itu setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihat kami, menelusuri gorong-gorong dan bersembunyi dari para penjaga. Hingga sampailah kami di hall yang mana menghubungkan jalan keluar menuju kedunia manusia dan juga merupakan tempat pembantaian keluarga kami nantinya. Aku terus menggenggam tangan Yuu selama kami mendekat kearah pintu keluar itu, tapi terhenti begitu kami mendengar suara seseorang.

"Hee aku sudah menunggu kalian, domba-domba kecilku yang malang." Ucap pria bersurai putih yang diikat ponytail kebawah ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Ferid.

"Ya ekspresi itu, ekspresi wajah manusia saat mereka kehilangan harapannya, karena itulah aku tidak pernah bosan memainkan permainan ini." Lanjutnya membuat Mika sempat syok dan langsung melihat peta yang berada di tangannya, tapi belum sempat dia melihat peta itu sudah terbang terbawa angin bersamaan dengan Ferid yang mengambil salah satu anak dan mengisap darahnya hingga dia tewas.

"Arara dia sudah mati." Ucapnya menjatuhkan tubuh anak itu. Yuu yang sudah geram mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mencoba menembak Ferid tapi dengan mudah dia bisa menghindarinya.

"Are bukankah itu senjataku?, tidak hanya mencuri peta tapi kau juga mencuri senjataku?, kalian memang hebat ya, tapi kalian masih punya keberanian untuk melawan?, kalau begitu biar aku katakan sesuatu untuk membakar semangat kalian, sebenarnya peta itu memang asli, artinya jika terus berjalan kedepan maka kalian akan bisa kembali kedunia kalian, sekali kalian keluar maka akan sulit bagiku untuk mengejar kalian, aku ingin tau bagaimana teriakan kalian terperangkap diantara harapan dan keputusasaan." Jelas Ferid. Yuupun segera memerintahkan mereka semua untuk lari tapi dengan cepat Ferid membunuh mereka semua dalam sekali serang sampai dia berada didepan Hanabi yang berdiri tak jauh dariku.

"HANABI." Teriak Mika begitu melihat Ferid akan membunuhnya. Aku sendiri langsung menarik pedang dari sarungnya dan menahan serangan Ferid dengan pedang itu.

"Hee ini juga pedang milikku kan, sasugana aku tidak menyangkah kalau kalian bisa mencuri salah satu koleksi pedangku." Ucap Ferid menyeringai senang kearahku.

"Hanachan cepat pergi kearah Mika." Perintahku pada Hanabi.

"Ta-tapi."

"Sekarang." Bentakku yang segera dituruti olehnya. Aku mulai mundur beberapa langkah dari Ferid dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

"Hoo kau ingin bermain-main denganku nona manis."

"Iie aku akan membunuhmu sekarang." Jawabku berlari kearahnya lalu menyerangnya dengan katana itu, tapi dia terus menghindari seranganku dengan mudah, cih aku tidak mungkin bisa menyerangnya dengan tenaga anak kecil seperti ini.

"Kau hebat juga dalam bertarung ne nona manis, tapi sayangnya permainan ini akan berakhir." Ucapnya yang langsung menusuk dadaku dengan tangannya tepat saat aku menusuk perutnya dengan katana itu.

"Pfttt, hahahaha biar aku beritau satu hal nona senjata seperti ini tidak akan bisa membunuhku." Ucapnya melemparkan tubuhku dengan mudah seperti melemparkan sebuah kertas ketanah.

*Normal Pov*

Mata Yuu melebar begitu melihat Ferid menusuk dada Alice dan melemparkannya begitu saja ketanah.

"ALICE." Teriaknya dengan air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya, sedangkan Hanabi tak mampu berkata apapun melihat sahabat yang begitu disayanginya tergeletak tak berdaya disana. Mikapun langsung mendekat kearah Yuu.

"Jangan pernah melupakannya Yuuchan, Hanachan, kita adalah keluarga." Ucap Mika sebelum akhirnya merebut pistol dari tangan Yuu dan berlari menuju kearah Ferid berniat akan menyerangnya, tapi namanya juga vampire jadi Ferid dengan mudah menusuk dada Mika lalu memotong tangan kanan Mika yang memegang pistol. Melihat hal itu Yuu segera mengambil pistol itu lalu menembak kepala Ferid sembari berucap.

"Shine." Tubuh vampire itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Mika. Hanabi pun segera berlari menuju tubuh Mika dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat membuat darah dari Mika menetes dipakaian Hanabi, sedangkan Yuu langsung mendekat kearah Alice.

"Alice, Alice bangun, aku mohon bangunlah, bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama?." Ucap Yuu sembari mengguncang-uncang pelan tubuh Alice, perlahan matanya mulai terbuka menampakan iris biru velvet dibalik kelopak matanya menatap kearah Yuu dengan pandangan lemah.

"Yo-yokatta, a-aku akan segera membawamu pergi dari sini bersama Mika dan Hanabi."

"I-iie Y-Yuu, k-kau harus pergi se-sekarang, b-bawa Hanachan be-bersamamu."

"Tidak hiks, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hiks, kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama hiks."

"Ssttt, Yuu a-aku selalu bersamamu, d-disini." Ucap Alice menunjuk kearah dada Yuu dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu dia mengambil katana disampingnya dan memberikannya pada Yuu.

"Be-berjanjilah padaku, k-kau akan me-menjadi kuat ju-juga lindungi a-apa yang harus kau lindungi uhuk uhuk."

"Alice."

"A-aku selalu mencintai Yuu dari dulu hi-hingga sekarang, d-dan rasa itu tidak akan pe-pernah berubah sampai kapanpun." Ucap Alice memegang pipi Yuu lalu menciumnya tepat dibibirnya, Yuu sendiri sempat kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Alice tapi dia tetap memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan dari sang kekasih di saat terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya Alice melepaskan ciuman itu.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, selamanya, dan rasa itu tidak akan pernah berubah."

"A-arigato Y-Yuu, kalau begitu ce-cepatlah pergi."

"Ta-tapi-."

"HYAKUYA YUUICHIRO CEPATLAH PERGI DAN BAWA HANABI SEKARANG." Teriak Alice dan dengan sisa kekuatan terakhirnya dia mendorong Yuu menjauh darinya. Yuu hanya bisa menangis lalu menarik tangan Hanabi menjauh dari tempat itu, sempat Hanabi meneriakan nama Alice sebelum mereka menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Alice pun menoleh kearah Mika yang juga menoleh kearahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Mi-Mika k-kau akan te-tetap hidup, ka-karena itu to-tolong jaga Ha-Hanachan d-dan Yu-Yuu untukku ya."

"A-apa maksudmu a-aku akan tetap hidup."

"K-kau akan tau na-nanti, sayonara Mi…ka." Ucap Alice sebelum akhirnya dia menutup matanya, Mika hanya bisa menangis melihat sahabat terdekatnya mati begitu saja dihadapannya. Seandainya dia tidak terburu-buru dalam membuat rencana, seandainya dia jauh lebih kuat saat ini, pasti tidak akan seperti ini, tapi pada akhirnya nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tidak ada gunanya menyesali hal yang sudah terjadi, toh sebentar lagi dirinya juga akan menyusul Alice dialam sana, itu yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Sampai sebuah suara membuat pertanyaan yang diajukannya pada Alice terjawab sudah.

"Apa kau mau hidup abadi?, aku bisa memberikannya padamu."

.

*Alice Pov*

'Aku ada dimana?, apa aku sudah mati?.' Batinku melihat sekeliling karena tempat ini terlihat kosong juga seperti tidak ada ujungnya.

"Ah kau sudah bangun putri tidur." Ucap seseorang dibelakangku dan aku terkejut mendapati pria berparas mirip Sebastian Michaelis mengenakan baju adat Jawa sedang berdiri dibelakangku.

"Om jin sedang apa kau disini?." Tanyaku menunjuk kearah om jin (aku memutuskan memanggilnya om karena dia memang mirip om-om pedofil) membuat beberapa perempatan tercetak dikeningnya.

"Jangan panggil aku om, aku ini masih mudah tau."

"Ya ya terserah, jadi kenapa kau ada disini?, dan dimana aku sebenarnya?."

"Ini ada dialam bawa sadarmu, kau sebenarnya belum mati tapi mungkin kau akan berubah menjadi vampire nantinya." Jawab om jin dengan tenang tidak memperdulikan wajah syok dariku.

"Co-cotto kau bilang kalau aku akan berubah jadi vampire tapi bagaimana-, masakah Krul yang-."

"Chigau, bukan ratu para vampire itu yang mengubah dirimu menjadi vampire."

"Eh?, lalu siapa?."

"Kau akan tau nanti, yang jelas dia masih punya hubungan darah dengan Krul dan jauh lebih kuat dari sang ratu itu." Jawabnya, sebentar-sebentar memang siapa vampire yang jauh lebih kuat dari Krul?.

"Ah sepertinya sudah waktunya kau bangun, kita akan bertemu lagi ne nona." Ucap om jin mencium punggung tanganku kemudian menghilang dari hadapanku tepat saat kepalaku mendadak pusing dan aku kehilangan kesadaran.

Saat aku membuka kembali mataku, kali ini aku berada ditempat yang cukup gelap juga minim sekali penerangan. Aku mengambil posisi duduk dan mulai mencermati ruangan tempat aku istirahat, hmm ini lebih mirip seperti laboratorium.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu masuk, ya seorang wanita bersurai merah bergelombang dengan iris merah darah serta poni yang menutupi mata kirinya memakai jas laboratorium ditubuhnya. Dia mirip seperti professor wanita yang ada di anime Black Bullet kecuali dibagian rambut, mata, dan ehemdadaehem yang sedikit lebih besar. Dia mendekat kearahku sembari membawa segelas cairan berwarna merah ditangan kanannya yang aku yakini adalah darah, melihat darah di gelas itu entah kenapa membuatku begitu haus.

"Dimana aku?, dan siapa kau?." Tanyaku menatap tajam kearah wanita itu.

"Namaku asliku Suzy Tepes kakak dari Krul Tepes tapi aku sudah mengganti namaku menjadi professor Zy, kau ada dilaboratoriumku sekarang." Jawabnya tersenyum kearahku.

"Tapi bukannya aku seharusnya sudah-."

"Mati memang, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan manusia pure sepertimu mati sia-sia jadi aku mengambilmu dan merubahmu menjadi vampire."

"Co-a-apa?, tapi aku tidak mau diubah menjadi vampire, lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus berubah menjadi vampire, uhuk uhuk." Ukh tenggorokanku kering sekali.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu lagi?, aku yakin kalau mereka berempat masih hidup saat ini, minumlah ini kau pasti sangat haus kan, minum darah manusia ini dan kau akan menjadi vampire seutuhnya." Ucap professor Zy menyerahkan gelas berisi darah itu padaku tapi segera aku menepis darah itu dari tangannya hingga tumpah kemana-mana.

"A-aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti kalian, sudah kubilang kan lebih baik aku mati saja."

"Kau tau kalau kau sudah menjadi vampire kau tidak akan bisa mati secara normal, saat kau kehausan maka kau akan menjadi iblis bodoh yang hanya menyerang manusia sesukanya, tapi aku senang kau malah menolak darah yang aku berikan, sebagai gantinya minum cairan ini." Ucap professor Zy mengambil gelas yang telah terisi cairan berwarna merah tapi ini lebih bening dan juga aku tidak mencium bau darah dari cairan ini.

"Apa ini?."

"Itu minuman pengganti darah hasil dari campuran buah dan sayuran segar juga buah cranberry, tenang itu tidak beracun, lagipula aku juga meminum minuman itu, ini jauh lebih baik daripada darah." Jawab prof Zx, ya ini masih lebih mending sih daripada darah. Menghela nafas aku mulai meminum cairan yang katanya merupakan minuman pengganti darah dan rasanya enak, lebih enak dari minuman penambah darah yang aku minum sehari-hari, juga entah kenapa aku sudah tidak merasa haus lagi seolah aku baru saja meminum darah.

"A-arigato, ta-tapi bukannya aku suka loh."

"Hehehe aku tidak menyangkah kalau kau tsundere ya."

"Te-terserah saja, sebenarnya aku masih penasaran, bukankah seharusnya aku sudah-."

"Awalnya aku berpikir kalau kau sudah mati, saat aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu, kau bernafas kembali tapi keadaanmu sangat lemah, terlalu lemah malah, satu-satunya jalan agar kau bisa bertahan hidup adalah dengan mengubahmu menjadi vampire."

"So-souka, apa ada imbalan untuk hal ini?, kau pasti punya alasan mengubahku menjadi vampire kan?."

"Iie aku hanya kasihan padamu saja kok." Ucapnya berjalan kesebuah meja yang mana terdapat beberapa tube berjejer dengan warna cairan yang berbeda-beda disetiap tubenya.

"Lagipula aku tidaklah seperti Krul yang akan meminta imbalan, aku yakin kalau temanmu yang satunya itu akan dijadikan pliharaan olehnya." Lanjutnya tanpa menoleh kearahku. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan wanita ini, soalnya di manganya sendiri tidak dijelaskan kalau Krul punya seorang kakak, apa dia karakter baru atau karakter ciptaan seseorang?, mungkin nanti aku akan menanyakannya pada om jin kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Ne kau bilang kalau kau kakak dari Krul tepes kan?."

"Benar?."

"Lalu keapa bukan kau yang menjadi ratu dari para vampire?." Tanyaku membuatnya sempat menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Kau ingin tau?."

"Ti-tidak juga, jika tidak mau kau tidak perlu-."

"Ya aku akan mengatakannya padamu, lagipula ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan orang luar selain orang kepercayaanku." Potongnya mendekat kearahku sembari membawa sebuah mangkuk yang berisi spagety dengan bakso diatasnya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Makanlah dulu, kau pasti lapar kan." Aku menerima spagety itu dan mulai memakannya sedangkan dia duduk disampingku.

"Alasan kenapa bukan aku yang menjadi ratu cukup sederhana, soalnya seharusnya aku memang sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi." Ucapnya membuatku langsung tersedak makananku dan cepat-cepat meminum air yang diberikan oleh Prof Zy.

"C-cotto kau apa?, bagaimana bisa?."

"Mudah saja, ayah kami berdua raja dari para vampire memberiku kuasa menjadi ratu, aku menolak dan ingin Krul saja yang menjadi ratunya, tapi ayah bersikeras menjadikanku ratu bagi para vampire dan saat aku menanyakannya pada ayah apa alasannya dia hanya menjawab.

" _Krul belum siap memimpin karena sifatnya masih kekanakan, aku yakin kalau dia memimpin perpecahan antar manusia dan vampire akan semakin melebar dan pastinya cita-cita mendiang ibumu tidak akan tersampaikan"_

Setelah mengatakan itu ayahpun wafat dan aku diangkat menjadi ratu, tapi di malam saat hari penobatan Krul mendatangiku, awalnya aku berpikir dia akan mengucapkan selamat atau apapun itu tapi dugaanku salah, dia mendatangi dengan membawa sebuah pedang iblis dan menusukku tepat saat aku lengah lalu menjatuhkanku dari balkon kamarku yang berada dilantai lima, untungnya sebelum dia menusukku aku sempat membaca mantra penyegel kekuatan iblis jadi lukaku tak begitu fatal, dari situ aku tau satu hal kalau sebenarnya Krul ingin merebut tatahku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?, maksudku bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup?."

"Aku punya kekasih seorang half vampire, dia yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu, membawaku pergi dari sana dan menyembuhkan lukaku, juga memanipulasi kematianku atas permintaanku sendiri, aku berganti nama menjadi Prof Zy lalu masuk kembali ke Sanguinem dengan bantuan orang kepercayaanku, satu-satunya orang masih menghormatiku sampai sekarang, dan ya aku berakhir disini menjadi ilmuan rahasia dan bekerja dibawah adikku sendiri."

"Jadi intinya kau bersembunyi dari adikmu?."

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Tapi kenapa?, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau keluar kesana dan mengatakan kau masih hidup dengan begitu para vampire dan manusia bisa berdamai kan?."

"Itu tidak bisa Alice, walau aku keluar ataupun tidak mereka tetap akan bertarung, pada dasarnya manusia itu lebih lemah dan para vampire terlalu berbesar hati menganggap manusia itu lemah dan hal itu diperparah dengan virus yang melandah 4th yang lalu, sebenarnya itu bukan kesalahan para vampire tapi para manusia sendiri yang membuat virus itu menyebar, tapi bukan berarti aku membela para vampire ya hanya saja itulah kenyataannya, hanya saja aku masih penasaran karena ada beberapa hal yang janggal dan hal itu juga yang masih aku selidiki." Jawabnya beridri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Oh ya bisa kau rahasiakan semua yang baru saja aku ceritakan?."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Bagus, sebaiknya kau habiskan makanan itu dan istirahatlah, besok akan menjadi hari yang berat untukmu." Ucapnya kemudian keluar dari kamarku. Hah jadi sekarang aku sudah menjadi vampire ya?, walaupun sepertinya masih half karena aku masih bisa menjernikan pikiran, tapi apa Yuu masih mau menerimaku ya?.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

Terus ikuti cerita ini dan jangan lupa **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

 **.**

 **See You Next** **Chapter 4: Pergi**


End file.
